villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Marlus
Origin Marlus was from the Core of all Realities. He believed that the Reality Council was weak and that the members needed to die. Marlus also believed that there should be an emperor in charge of all realities while only the followers would live. Marlus later gained a large amount of followers. They became The Empire of Eternal Darkness. Marlus took the title of Lord. Marlus attempted to convince Illuminati Supreme to join but Illuminati Supreme had his own goals. The council figured out what marlus was trying to achieve and sent the Reality Knights to capture Marlus and kill his followers. Warlord personally defeated Marlus. Marlus was then banished. He later gained more followers. Under the shadow of the Illuminati While Marlus's organization had reached over a million followers, the Illuminati reigned supreme. Marlus could never compete with the Illuminati's influence and power. Marlus slowly built his empire up. After Illuminati Supreme was killed by Wardrone, Marlus prepared to return and claim power. By the time Lord Marlus was ready, Warlord had taken power. With this new setback, Marlus foolishly attempted to make his organization larger. In the attempted expansion, Marlus fought some Illuminati members. The Empire of Eternal Darkness was no match for the Illuminati. Marlus went back to working in the shadows. Return prep After news was spread that Warlord was dead, Marlus decided it was time to make a comeback. He knew that there was a power struggle for leadership in the Core of all Realities. Marlus made preparations for an attack. Months later, Marlus actually went to invade. Devil's Bargain Before invading, Marlus decided to make a risk. He decided to recruit Nightmare, Demogoblin, and Unicron into his cult. Nightmare agrred because they had similar desires. They both wanted to take over the Core. Nightmare, Demogoblin, and Unicron joined. Nightmare was made Marlus's second in command. With his new members, Marlus launched an invasion. The Empire of Eternal Darkness returns Marlus invaded the Core. Illuminati warships tried to shoot down Leviathan but their attack had no effect. Marlus later joined the ground attack where he watched his forces attack the Illuminati. Marlus was later challenged by Grand General Jered. Marlus accepted. They had a short sword fight. Marlus mocked Jered and called him a child. Even when it appeared Marlus was at Jered's mercy, Marlus called Jered a child. Marlus surprised everyone by unleashing a form of black energy to blast Jered. Marlus then ordered for his forces to continue the battle. Marlus later fought Sheogorath but ran away after Ultimate Warrior and Reptoraptor arrived. Marlus was later seen fighting Wardrone, Cyborg Wardrone, and Grand General Jered. Marlus was able to gain the upperhand until he got distracted by Supreme Hunter. Supreme Hunter attempted to kill Marlus with his tentacles but only wounded Marlus. Marlus retreated and called off the attack. This angered Nightmare. Nightmare claimed leadership and ordered Demogoblin to execute Marlus. Marlus was killed when Demogoblin tore his heart out. Quotes Trivia * Marlus's voice sounds like The Other from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Lord Marlus's warship is a cylinder. * His warship is the only one in his cult * Marlus's warship is named Leviathan. Category:Hegemony Category:Cult Leaders Category:Supremacists Category:Empire leader Category:Galactic Overlords Category:Deceased Villains Category:Omniversal Villains Category:Fascists Category:God Wannabe